


She's Amazing

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [25]
Category: Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, First Crush, M/M, Minor Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Taichi Kamiya, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Mimi and Sora both have crushes on each other.How will the two girls handle it?
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Tachikawa Mimi/Takenouchi Sora
Series: Completed Works [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573





	She's Amazing

Mimi found herself looking at Sora the more spend she spend with the group that they had. It was her, Sora, Koushiro, Yamato and Taichi. Mimi smiled at the orange-haired girl as she noticed that the girl had taken charge to protect more innocent Digimon. Mimi smiled softly as she could say that she loved that about Sora. Sora hated when innocent people and Digimon got hurt in any conflict and so, the girl makes sure to take charge in those situations because she knew that she could handle them. That was why Yamato was willing to let Sora do what she wants while they fight against the enemy Digimon. "Sora's amazing like that." Mimi thought out loud to herself as she smiled softly to herself as she watched the girl take charge of the situation. 

Mimi enjoyed the fact that Sora immediately went mother hen for everyone when they got hurt and she didn't allow anyone out of her sight until they were all better. That was why Mimi loved being around Sora as the girl was sweet, protective and motherly. _She has those perfect motherly instincts._ Mimi thought as she smiled at Sora. Sora softly smiled back at her as Mimi looked away with a small hint of a blush forming on her cheeks. 

That was why, Mimi liked Sora. She knew how to make the girl go red in the face just by looking at her. 

* * *

For Sora, watching out for Mimi came easily because the girl was adorable. Not that she was saying that the other people in the group were horrible looking but Mimi had something special and it made Sora want to learn what it was about the pink-loving girl that made her so interesting to Sora. 

(Spoiler alert: it was a crush)

Sora didn't think about it until Yamato had asked Koushiro about his crush on Taichi and that was when it had made sense to Sora. 

The way she would look at Mimi when Mimi interacted with the Digimon. 

The way she grew more even more furiously protective when Mimi was the one in danger. 

The way she looked when the others wanted to talk to Mimi. Sora had worked on this because now that she had realized that it was jealousy, she also learned that she had nothing to be jealous about. 

Mimi was interested in her too and that was all that matters.

* * *

The next time that the two girls were found alone, Sora was hugging onto Mimi as the two girls slept beside each other and from the way their hands were connected, Yamato and Jou could say that their talk had went well. 


End file.
